1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pickup trucks, and more particularly, to a cover for the bed of a pickup truck especially adapted to fold up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Structures for covering pickup truck beds are well known in the prior art. Examples of prior art pickup truck bed covers are "caps" and tonneau covers. It is also known to have a foldable pickup bed cover having hinged together sections which can be folded up (see the following for examples: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,313,636; 4,418,954; 5,087,093).
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use a hinged foldable cover for covering pickup truck beds, the provision of a more simple and cost effective device is not contemplated. Nor does the prior art described above teach or suggest a folding cover for a pickup truck device which may be used by pickup truck owners to cover the beds of their trucks without having to worry about rain leaking through the cover into the bed of the truck and which can be folded and unfolded easier. The foregoing disadvantages are overcome by the unique folding cover for a pickup truck bed of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.